13thgenerationrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Rineen Bovino
Character Outline Rineen is a 19 year old hitman who was also a 12th Generation Vongola Subordinate who was in line to be the 12th Lightning Guardian. She became the Lightning guardian 2 month before the fall of the 12th. Her father was the 10th Thunder Guardian, Lambo and her mother is unknown. Unlike her dad she is kind and always helps her famiglia. She has long blonde hair, green eyes and always wears a white suit with a tophat and white gloves. She has had 2 mentor's; Verde and Lambo. Her Surname is Bovino (Meaning Cattles) because she was born into the Bovino Famiglia.She mainly uses gun's and spears and has a belt with grenades. She is currently the 13th Lightning guardian.Her nicknames are Rin or Rinny. Personality Even though she is kind, she also refers to herself as cute and beautiful. She was known as "Stupid Cow"(Just like Lambo) in the 12th by the Sun guardian, Link. She almost never has a frown on her face and always looks on the "Bright side" of things. She calls her boss, Bossu. Her father, Lambo, calls her giovane(Which is young one in Italian.) She is very confident and doesn't like her to be referred to as "Lambo's daughter". Aswell as Lambo she possess's the 10 year bazooka which can transport the user 10 years into the future. When using this, her 29 year old form appears. Her 29 year old form uses a scythe and is quite moody. The 29 year old form usually glares at her opponent and seems to enjoy killing.Why Rineen changes so much in the future is unknown. Also, the 29 year old form uses a diffrent flame, it is a white flame. This is reffered to as the Clear Flame. She has 5 boxes and carries around a red rose. She still has her grenade belt and her eyes are light green. Her blonde hair is also longer and lighter.She is as beautiful as the normal Rineen, but usually curses when she makes a mistake or get's hurt. Rineen's future self also posses a white pacifier. This may be the Vindice Arcobaleno's clear pacifier, who appeared in the Reborn manga. His name is unknown, but it is confirmed that in the future she is the Arcobaleno Vindice's successor. History When Rineen was born, her mother died during her birth, which left Lambo to raise her. Lambo raised her well at first, but he became tired of her, so he abandoned her at Bovino and went on what he names "The Great Journey".(It is unknown what becomes of him.) Rineen was trained by her mentor Verde, the lightning Arcobaleno. She tried her hardest, but Verde hated her and grew tired of her slowness and stopped training her. She trained on her own and perfected her skills with guns and spear's. The Bovino boss had given her a lightning ring and box, when she opened the box a Electro Manris came out. She named him Sting. Later she joined the 12th Vongola, but after a few years, the 12th fell to a rival family. She escaped, unlike many of the others. She circled the world looking for Lambo, but she couldn't find him. She became a assasin for the Bovino Family. After a year of assasinating, she accidentally killed a 4 year old, she quit Bovino and joined the 13th Vongola. The 13 Arcs Recovery Arc In the Recovery Arc, Rineen, was given the job of searching for the 7 Arcobalenos. When Bly had arrived into the family he brought a medica mosca with him. The medical mosca turned out to be Verde and so Verde joined the 13th Vongola. Later, Rineen searched for Viper. She finaly found and captured him, but he was rescued by the 13th Varia. He joined the 13th Varia and soon after the 13th Varia joined the 13th Vongola.